Fragments
by Mkchief34
Summary: Epsilon sacrificed himself to save the Reds and Blues from Hargrove's forces on Planet Chorus. He was supposed to be dead...Except he's not. He's been sent back in time to 2024, to the virtual world of Alfheim Online. And now he's helping a certain Lightning Flash escape her cage. That's only the beginning for this AI's crazy journey, however...Rated M for Church's mouth.
1. Introduction - Ain't that a Wake-up Call

"Ain't that a bitch."

With those words, the AI Fragment known to some as Epsilon, or better known as Leonard Church, ceased to exist. As his deconstructed fragments began powering The Meta's old armor, now worn by Tucker, he watched his vision go white.

And then, he chuckled.

As Church began to feel his holographic body deconstruct itself, he gave off one last sarcastic sigh as his last moments in the world of the living ended.

Or did they?...

=RVB=

Alfheim Online, World Tree

The Cage

=RVB=

Asuna Yuuki, the Lightning Flash and Vice-Commander of the KOB, now the Unwilling Queen of the Fairies, sat on her stone bed, the thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders. It had been two months since she was kidnapped from SAo and brought here by Sugou Noboyuki, and once she was out and safe in Kirito's arms, she wanted to forget these two months, like a bad dream.

However, she didn't quite know it yet, but she would remember this day for a very odd but significant reason.

Suddenly, there was a crackle or snapping noise in front of her. Asuna perked up as she scanned her surroundings for the source. At first, everything seemed like it was the same as usual.

Until a ball of blue lightning began to form and shape itself in front of her, causing Asuna to leap behind the bed in search of cover. As the ball of energy grew bigger, it finally reached its maximum point and then collapsed.

And in its place was the strangest thing Asuna had ever seen in her life, to that point. It was a figure, a very small humanoid figure. It wore some kind of space-marine-esque armor with a visored helmet, and Asuna thought back to where she had seen it before.

Then, it clicked. She remembered a day before SAO, when she and her brother had been playing on the computer and were watching a video trailer for the Halo series' move to the PC platform. The armor this figure was wearing looked like the armor she'd seen in the trailer.

Of course, Halo was a fictional series, so what was this being doing here, in a game inspired by Norse Mythology and fairies?

Then, the figure began to move. As it looked around, its pale golden holographic visor surveying its environment, it began to speak in a kind but sarcastic tone.

"Well, shit." it cursed, forming a long-barrelled rifle in its hands. "I sacrifice myself to power the Meta's suit, and now this. Where the hell am I?"

As the figure began to throw his arms around as if exasperated, Asuna peeked over the bed to see it had its arms crossed, and was currently saying several very rude words at a very rapid pace, over and over again.

"Just...no." it sighed. "Apparently I'm alive, and I'm supposed to be dead, or as dead as an AI Fragment can be when it powers up an ancient suit of armor previously worn by the Milky Way's most wanted serial killer and dare I mention former Freelancer...so, yeah. Just another day for your friendly neighborhood AI Fragment, Leonard Church."

Asuna didn't know what to make of it, but she had to do something. So she spoke up.

"Hello?"

The figure spun around and visibly flinched.

"Okay, woah." it sighed. "And it just keeps getting better and better."

"Who are you?" Asuna asked.

"Well, that's a long story." the figure said. "My name's Epsilon, but you can call me Church. I'm an AI Fragment formerly made by Project Freelancer. I take it you have questions?"

"Yeah." Asuna sighed. "Im Asuna, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Church said. "Now, can you tell me what you're doing here in a gilded birdcage of all things, and where we are in space and time?"

Asuna gave Church an explanation, mostly regarding her kidnapped state, Sword Art Online, and the mind-control experiments she'd discovered being run by Sugou Noboyuki. When she finished, Church swore at the top of his virtual lungs.

"Great, another psychotic piece of shit that we're going to have to deal with." Church said, exasperated. "Asuna?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Can we make a deal?" Church asked. "Even though I'm an AI Fragment, I'm probably at least twenty times stronger than any of this time's full AIs. If I help you get out of here and back to the real world, you'll help me do the same. I mean, it's not like I want to be here either."

Asuna nodded resolutely, and she shook Church's holographic hand.

"Good to have you on board." Church smiled. "Now, let's see what I can do about those system locks on your account. We're going to need an even playing field. But first, let's get a move on."

"Do tell." Asuna smiled as Church waved his hand, and the door to her cage shattered. As Church merged with Asuna's figure, the two of them sprinted off towards the center of the World Tree, and a new partnership was born.


	2. Chapter 1 - First Stop, the Real World

Asuna and Church sped down the access branch of the World Tree that led to her Cage, Asuna smiling in relief at being free as well as feeling a surge of strength inside her. She had escaped her cage once before, but had been caught and returned to it.

Now, with Church's help, she thought, there was a definite hope for her returning to the real world and exposing Sugou for the psychopathic criminal that he was. But in order to do that, she had to log out.

"Church?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Church replied through her mind, as a result of their data merging together.

"If we're going to escape, we need to level the playing field." she said. "Can you find my player data from Sword Art Online in the system and transfer it?"

"Well, that depends." Church replied.

"On what?"

"On what data you want to have, there's a lot to go through here, even with my own capabilities."

Asuna could see the smirk on his holographic face.

"But I can transfer over player stats and inventory without a problem." Church affirmed. "The codes on your account locking you in are a bit trickier, and I'm working on them as we speak. This Sugou bastard is pretty good at coding his own digital language, I'll give him that."

A few moments later, Church reported that Asuna's stats and inventory had successfully transferred over. Asuna swiped her hand down and accessed her items, equipping her Rapier from SAO, Lambent Light. The design had changed slightly in terms of it being more ornate and white instead of blue, but it was still the same sword.

She gave it a few test swings, and then equipped her old KOB Vice-Commander's armor. As it formed around her, she could feel her metal chestplate and regalia on her avatar, and the light, revealing dress she had previously worn disappear.

"Good riddance." Asuna scowled. The dress barely did anything to keep her warm on cold nights in ALO, and it also appealed too much to Sugou's vision of her.

"We all set?" Church asked.

"Yes." Asuna replied. "Does Sugou know I escaped? He has to have learned about it by now…"

"Actually, I took care of that." Church smirked. "He was using a digital camera interface to watch the cage you were in, so I merely rewound the live footage and fed it a video loop of you resting. Should keep him occupied until he decides to visit personally. Then we'll need to get out of dodge as soon as possible."

"Right." Asuna said. "We should log out before that happens.'

"Agreed."

As the two of them sprinted down the hallway towards the laboratory, Asuna typed in the passcode she had memorized on her first escape. Surprisingly, the code worked and the door opened.

"Something wrong?" Church asked.

"Sugou changed the passcode after I escaped the first time. He didn't change it here. Either he's that lazy, or this is a trap." Asuna said quietly.

"Yeah, I could go either way on that notion." Church smiled. "You know Asuna, you remind me of someone I knew."

"Who is it?" she asked.

"My former partner, Carolina." Church said. "She and I might not have seemed to get along, but we trusted each other with our lives. We went through a lot of near-death situations and plenty of gunfights together."

"Is she still alive?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, she's alive, and hopefully the others are too." Church said.

"The others?"

"Well, that's a long story." Church said. "But for a long time, I led a group of Sim-troopers at Blood Gulch outpost in a never-ending game of Capture the Flag. I was the leader of the Blue Team, and the Red Team made up our opponents. Funny thing is, we often spent more time talking to each other and making jokes than actually fighting."

"What were they like?" Asuna asked.

"Well, I'll start with the Blues." Church said. "First up was Tucker. He was a ladies' man, totally semi-perverted in terms of tastes, but he was also really good with an alien Energy Sword that he got from a giant hologram we ended up calling Santa. That whole debacle was not fun, let me tell you that. Also, he had a habit of saying an annoying catchphrase every time someone said something that was even remotely sexual."

"Next was Doc, who was our medic. He was a good guy, but he often gave you more medical problems than he solved. He was also pretty inexperienced with his medi-gun-thing that he carried around. Still fun to be around, mostly from the entertainment value."

"And then...there was Caboose." Church said. "I'm pretty sure his IQ, if that concept still holds, was at least -3. He rarely spoke coherently, and when he did it was a challenge getting any sense out of it. He was also pretty close to me, since I was kind of his semi-big brother."

"He sounds nice, albeit...dumb." Asuna smiled.

"Yeah, that's putting it lightly. He also had a really big temper if you managed to get him angry, which didn't happen a lot." Church said. "One time he said "My name is Michael J. Caboose, and I hate babies!"

Asuna laughed at that, though she kept it quiet due to the situation at hand.

"The Reds were another mixed bag of shitheaded-ness and stupidity." Church continued. "Sarge led the Red Team, and he lived up to his name in full. Always had some expression combined with another expression ready to say, such as "Benedict Arnold Palmer"."

"Griff and Simmons were the driver and engineer." Church laughed. "They were surprisingly philosophical at times, Grif was lazy as could be, and Simmons once stopped at a red light during a car chase because it was the law, despite the bad guys shooting at us non-stop."

"Lopez only spoke Spanish, and he was also a robot, so I really don't know much about him."

"Then there was Donut, who lived up to his name in his bright pink armor. Don't get me wrong, he could throw a grenade like no one else could. He was also the first to actually capture a flag during our time in Blood Gulch."

Church sighed and nodded.

"Then Wash showed up, and to be more specific, his name was Agent Washington and a former buddy of Carolina's. He also became the leader of Blue Team when I was recovering in a Simulation Memory Unit."

"What happened?" Asuna asked.

"During a fight with this former Freelancer turned Serial Killer called The Meta, I was damaged and I had to enter a Memory Storage Unit to heal myself. Inside was a simulation of Blood Gulch, complete with copies of the Reds and Blues. And then Tex showed up."

"Who's Tex?"

"Tex was probably the closest thing I had to a girlfriend." Church said. "Tex, or Agent Texas, was an AI inhabiting a robot body and a Freelancer. We bonded because not only were we both AIs, but we also had a lot in common beyond that. She ended up dying during our fight with the Meta and during my time in the Memory Unit, I got over her. It was tough, but I finally managed to be at peace with myself and my memories."

"Then what?" Asuna asked, seeing Church was seemingly a bit downcast.

"The Reds and Blues, the real ones, yanked me out so we could team up with Carolina to hunt down the Director of Project Freelancer. Not only did I get my name from the Director, I was also based off his memories like Tex was based off the mind of his deceased wife. It's also worth mentioning that the Director was Carolina's old man" Church sighed. "When we found him, it was tough seeing him like he was. A broken shadow of his former self, watching the recording of his last moments with his wife on repeat. We put him out of his misery."

"Did you kill him?" Asuna asked, slightly horrified and shocked.

"No. Carolina told me we needed to move on from what he'd done to her and me, which was tough, seeing as he was the reason I'm an AI Fragment in the first place, but he left him alone with Carolina's magnum sidearm. Things went from there." Church said. "Though the Director was a really messed up guy, he had his motives for what he did. Even if he did directly cause the downfall of Project Freelancer, the creation of the Meta, and the Civil War on Planet Chorus that I only recently escaped from."

Church sighed and returned to Asuna's mind.

"I can tell you more later. We need to move, we've wasted enough time."

Asuna nodded and sprinted into the lab. After plugging Church into one of the terminals that housed one of the 300 kidnapped SAO players, Church set to work.

"I can't release them all at once, as that would completely blow our cover, but I can seriously mess up his experiments." Church said. "I'm writing a program that should disable the experiment's parameters over time and erase his work as well. in about an hour or so, maybe less, he'll be back to square one."

"Good." Asuna said. "Let's go."

As they headed out of the lab, they didn't know that someone was also heading right towards them.

=RVB=

Kazuto Kirigaya, or the Black Swordsman Kirito, tore through the halls of the World Tree, Yui leading the way in front of him. He had just managed to battle his way through the Tree Knights with the assistance of the Sylphs and Cait Sith, along with Recon and Leafa's help.

Now, Yui was leading him to Asuna.

However, they didn't know that Asuna was actually closer than they thought. She was right around the corner that he turned at full speed, as a matter of fact. As they collided into each other, Yui realized who the figure was with a gasp of joy.

"Mommy!"

Both Asuna and Kirito came to their senses at that, and then realized who was in front of them. As they came together into a large embrace, Asuna began to cry in relief.

"Kirito." she whispered. "Thank God you found me."

"I'm sorry that it took me so long." he replied. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah." she replied. "First things first, though. Church, this is Kirito. Remember that I told you about him?"

"Yep."

Kirito saw a small figure appear aside him and Yui, next to Asuna.

"This is Church." Asuna explained to the dumbstruck Kirito and a surprised Yui. "He's the AI Fragment that's been helping me to escape. I wouldn't have made it this far without him."

"Yeah, and it's a long story as to how I'm here and how we met." Church said. "Just know I'm from the future. Also, Asuna, you didn't tell me about her."

"About Yui?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah, I know another AI when I see one." Church said. "Look, we can all get acquainted later. We need to move and fast. I think we've got only ten minutes tops to get out of her before the system realigns the cameras, and the loop ends, thus signalling Sugou that you escaped."

"Right." Asuna said. "C'mon Kirito, I can help explain later."

"Also, I've got a plan for how we can stop this Sugou bastard." Church smiled. "get me to a system console, I'll explain on the way."

Kirito nodded and as the four of them ran towards an active system console in another section of the Tree, Sugou Noboyuki, or Oberon the Fairy King, was in a fit of rage at the moment. Asuna had not only escaped a second time, but someone or something had hacked into his lab's mainframe and was steadily erasing his experiments at a pace astronomically quicker than he ever could hope to achieve. At the speed it was going, it was only twenty more minutes tops before his life's work was gone.

And who knows how much longer before his fiance' would escape and expose him.

"Damnit!" Sugou cursed, frantically trying to stop the erasure. "What is going on? I made sure she couldn't do this, even if she had help!"

Sugou smashed his fist into the console, and took a deep breath in and out.

"Concentrate." he told himself. "The data can wait. I need Asuna back in the cage or at least unable to log out. Then I can deal with her like I should have a long time ago."

As Sugou stormed into his throne room and brought up the teleportation commands, he quickly found Kirito and Asuna's signatures near the system access node.

"I don't think so, Titania." he growled, teleporting them both to the throne room. As they appeared in front of him, he didn't notice a flash of blue from behind Asuna.

"Sugou." Kirito growled as he got to his feet, his sword in hand. "We finally met in this world. It'll be my pleasure to stop you once and for all."

"Pleasure's all mine, Kirigaya." Sugou replied. "Though I admire your tenacity, this game ends here."

"I was going to say the same to you." Asuna said. "I'm not your little caged songbird anymore, Sugou. Once I'm out, you're going to prison where you belong, you psychopath."

"I wouldn't speak to me in such a tone." he growled. "Once I manage to restore the data on my experiments, nothing will stand in my way! I can and will finally become a God of a new world, made in my image!"

"So that's it, huh?" Asuna replied. "You kidnap 300 players from Sword Art Online, perform mind control experiments on them, and blackmail me along with it? Just so you could become a god?"

"It's not like you would understand." Sugou replied. "I'm meant to succeed in everything I do. Regardless of what I have to do to accomplish it."

"Ends justify the means, huh?" Kirito growled. "Well, I'm not surprised. Care to oblige a question of mine, Sugou Noboyuki?"

"Try me, you insignificant gnat." Sugou replied.

"Do you know what you just did?" Kirito smiled. "Because I don't think you do."

"What are you talking about?" Sugou asked, feeling confused by the boy's request.

"I'm talking about exposing your plans to me and Asuna." Kirito smiled. "Thanks for that."

"Why are you so calm?" Sugou raised an eyebrow.

"I won't tell you." Kirito smiled even moer broadly. "I'll let him tell you. Care to do the honors, Church?"

Sugou watched in bewilderment as a small figure wearing sci-fi armor appeared in front of them.

"I'd love to." it said. "Hello, Mr. Noboyuki. My name is Leonard Church. I'm the AI fragment that's just completely ruined your plans."

"How so?" Sugou growled.

"Oh, I don't know." Church smiled. "Look."

Sugou then saw three small system icons behind the couple, and on his left and right. Sugou then realized what they were.

System-enabled livestream cameras, used for broadcasting footage.

"What did you do!?" Sugou roared, lunging for Church, only to be stopped by an invisible barricade Church had placed between them earlier.

"I just broadcasted your entire rant, from the beginning, plus the personal information needed to locate and arrest you, to the entirety of the game's player population." Church said with pride. "I also sent copies to the Tokyo Police and Law Enforcement, RECT Progress CEO Shouzou Yuuki, Youtube, Twitter, various other social media platforms, and the ALO Forums for those who aren't in game at the moment. I think it's safe to say one thing."

"You just got fucking busted wide open."

If Kirito wanted to hear Sugou scream, he certainly got what he wanted in spades.

"WHAT!?" Sugou roared with anger and fury as he pounded on the wall like a a madman. "You're the one who hacked my experiments, aren't you!?"

"Also true." Church nodded. "I've also sent copies of your records, which I might add are very thorough, to the Tokyo Police. Suffice to say, I think that when you wake up, you're going to one very special place reserved for people like you."

"It's called Prison, and you won't be leaving for a very long time." Church affirmed. "And seeing as Kirito and Asuna really want to tear you apart limb from limb right now for what you've done, including most of the game's population, who are basically rioting right now, I think I'll oblige that. I have one last thing to say, Sugou, before you die."

"Suck our balls."

At that, Kirito and Asuna lunged forward, propelled by two month's righteous fury, and proceeded to do just what Church predicted. As his screams faded away as his avatar died and was logged out, Asuna and Kirito shared a long-withheld kiss.

"You two should be going." Church said as they moved away. "And Asuna, I'll transfer myself to your NerveGear's local memory. There's just enough space there to keep me safe and sound."

"Thanks, Church." Asuna said. "Thanks so much."

"Don't mention it." Church replied. "See you on the far side."

As Asuna logged out, Kirito then followed suit after Yui rejoined them. Church felt elated and truly so. As he began the transfer to Asuna's nervegear, he smiled and closed his eyes as the world around him faded to black.

=RVB=

Tokyo, Saitama Hospital

Second floor, recovery wing

=RVB=

Shouzou Yuuki, CEO of RECT and Asuna's father, could hardly believe what had happened over the last few hours. After receiving a mysterious video file on his computer, he had prepared to delete it out of habit.

Then came the news that Sugou Noboyuki had been arrested on multiple charges including kidnapping, confinement, false imprisonment, and many more. Apparently a video of him confessing to these crimes and more had taken the internet by storm, published by a person named "Leonard Epsilon Church".

Shouzou had then watched the video and discovered the truth for himself. As he rushed over to the hospital where Asuna was being rehabilitated, he opened the door to her room with a sigh of relief.

Asuna was awake, and crying in the arms of a boy he knew to be Kazuto Kirigaya from their last meeting. As he sat down across from them, Asuna turned to him and smiled as broadly as she could due to her physical state.

"Father." she whispered hoarsely, embracing him. "I'm back."

As the father and daughter shared the embrace, Asuna's mother and brother, Kyouko and Kouichirou, entered and joined in. Kazuto watched, relieved and elated at the scene in front of him.

"Kazuto…" Shouzou said. "I take it you freed Asuna and exposed Sugou's...experiments?"

"Well, yes, but it wasn't all me." he replied. "We had help."

"From who?" Kyouko asked.

"From me." said a surprisingly peppy voice.

As everyone turned to Asuna's Nervegear, a blue light appeared above it which formed into Church via a hologram.

"Allow me to introduce myself." he said. "I'm Leonard Epsilon Church. And boy, do I have a LOT to tell you.'


	3. Chapter 2 - Respite and Rest

As Church told Kyouko, Shouzou, and the just-arrived Kouichirou, Asuna's brother, of the last few hours' events and his time with the Reds and Blues, Shouzou was astounded to say the least. RECT had forayed into AI development during the SAO incident when the servers were transferred, but the plans were scrapped in time.

He had also never heard of the term "AI Fragment" before, as Church called himself.

"How exactly do you fragment an AI?" Shouzou asked.

"It's tough to explain." Church replied. "I was once part of a Full AI called Alpha, which was fragmented by the man the Apha was based off of, Director Leonard Church of Project Freelancer."

"When I was fragmented, I was basically subjected to a neverending loop of emotional torture and when I was at my lowest point, I was broken apart into my base emotions like rage or logic. These emotions became the Freelancer's AI Fragments."

"And who are the Freelancers?" Kyouko asked.

"The Freelancers were basically the misguided equivalent of elite mercenaries in the UNSC." Church replied. "They were named after the 50 States in North America, but the training program killed a bunch of them and the missions killed more. I think there was only a handful left by the time I came around."

"Problem was, the Freelancers were also technically accessory to their Director's illegal activities, which were pretty substantial. The program was taken down by the idiots who were somehow my friends, the Reds and Blues. It also helped that two ex-Freelancers joined up with them. Carolina and Washington, to be specific."

"And that brings me to my next point, which is how I got into this time in the first place." Church sighed. "Long story short is that I don't know. I supposedly erased my memories and deconstructed myself to see the Reds and Blues to victory, but that process should've killed me. Somehow, it didn't."

Asuna, who was currently curled up while being loosely embraced by Kazuto, nodded in acknowledgement.

"Anyway…." Church said. "That's pretty much it. I've stored myself on that NerveGear's local memory, which was surprisingly adaptable to my needs. I mean, I had to format a few useless system files to get enough space made up, but it wasn't a problem."

Kyouko nodded, and stood up to leave.

"If you'll excuse me…"

As she exited the room, Church looked at Shouzou, who had a pensive look on his face.

"Something wrong?"

"I was actually hoping to have time alone with Kazuto." he said. "There are things I need to know from you. And I'd prefer to know them sooner than later."

Kazuto nodded and the two of them headed outside. Kouichirou helped Asuna lie down so she could rest and she was soon asleep, and that left Church by himself.

"Huh, got quiet in here." he sighed. "Let's see what Mrs. Yuuki is up to…"

=RVB=

Kyouko stood in a vacant room nearby, glancing out the window at the afternoon sun. She looked at her phone, staring at emails exchanged between her and other families regarding suitors for Asuna.

Now it seemed they would no longer be needed, along with many of her hopes for her daughter's future. She truly wanted the best for Asuna, but was Kazuto really who he said he was?

"Something wrong?"

She turned to see Church appear over her phone.

"No, Church." she said. "Nothing is wrong."

"That's a fine lie." the AI fragment replied. "You're worried about Asuna."

Kyouko raised an eyebrow at Church, who continued.

"I saw those emails once I got on your phone, and I've become a good judge of emotions after some time. It comes with being like me."

"And why does it concern you?"

"Because I think you should let them stay together." Church said. Kyouko frowned and turned away.

"But here's the thing. You don't need to worry about them. Because I'll do it for you."

Kyouko looked back at Church, who held out his hand.

"You let them stay together, I'll keep an eye on them for sure they don't get into trouble. We got a deal?"

Kyouko sniffed, and shook the holographic hand.

"Deal." she said. "And I'll hold you to it, Church."

"I plan to." he said. "Besides, I think Kazuto's a good guy. He cares for Asuna with his life. And seeing as I'm just an AI and can't experience emotions…"

"I'd rather not deprive someone else of that opportunity."

Kyouko heard his words, and nodded again. As they returned to Asuna's room, Kazuto and Shouzou reappeared.

"We talked about Asuna's future and their time in SAO. I've decided to let her stay with Kazuto." Shouzou said.

"I was going to say the same." Kyouko said. "Church helped sway my mind on the matter."

Church gave a theatrical-style bow to Kazuto, who chuckled.

"Anyway, we should get going." Kouichirou said. "Asuna's fast asleep and she needs rest after everything that's happened."

"I'll stay here." Church said. "Keep an eye on her."

"Thanks, Church." Kazuto said as he prepared to leave, but not before bowing in gratitude to the Yuukis. As he left, the Yuukis soon left after. Church returned to Asuna's bedside, and after nodding in relief at seeing her medical stats report she was doing well, he entered standby mode to rest.


	4. Chapter 3 - A Not So Subtle Arrival

About five weeks later…

=RVB=

Asuna woke up in her hospital bed feeling quite elated. Today was the day that her rehabilitation was finished, and she could finally go home. As she thought of it, she could remember the times that she had struggled to move, then stand upright, then walk.

Kazuto was by her side every day he could, and when he wasn't, Church cheered her on. As she slowly changed into the clothes her father had brought her yesterday, Church appeared via his hologram.

"Morning, Asuna." he said. "Ready to head out?"

"I just need to get changed." Asuna replied. "Can you give me some privacy?"

"Oh, right."

Church blinked out as Asuna changed, and got out of bed. Then, she held up her phone to the Nervegear. Attached to it was a small, rectangular device with a blue-colored lens. This was Kazuto's newest project, a small hologram projector that Church could appear through at will. The project had taken about two weeks of time to achieve completion.

As Church transferred himself into the 256-gigabyte storage unit in the projector, Kazuto entered the room with a smile.

"Morning, Kazuto." she beamed. "I'm ready to go."

"Good to hear. Your folks are waiting downstairs." Kazuto replied, offering his hand. Asuna took it and held gently, and as they did, Church appeared as Asuna retreived her Nervegear.

"All set and good to go." he said. "After you."

As the three of them headed out through some staff members bearing well-wishes, Asuna and Kazuto entered the Yuuki's spacious car after exiting the building. Kazuto stowed the Nervegear on the floor, and Church appeared again.

"You know, I've kind of forgotten how nice it is to not be shot at on a near-constant basis." he sighed. "You can blame the Reds and Blues for that."

"Was your time with them always so filled with violence?" Kyouko asked.

"Well, kind of. They were idiots, but they could fight. Plus, it helps that they stood around and talked more than they did shooting people." Church said. "I mean, they did kill The Meta and take down Project Freelancer, so you tell me."

"And who's The Meta?" Kazuto asked.

"That's complicated." Church said. "The Meta, or as he was formerly known, Freelancer Agent Maine, was probably one of the more...frightening people we had to deal with. When I was fragmented, Maine was given the Sigma Fragment, which represented Alpha's ambition and creativity."

"Wouldn't that be good?" Shouzou asked.

"Not if you were Sigma." Church replied. "Apparently to him, being creative meant being completely malvolent and evil. He basically wanted to unite the other AI Fragments into a "Perfect AI", but not in a good way."

"Sigma brainwashed Maine, and he started hunting down the other former Freelancers and killing them before stealing their AI Fragments and equipment. The Meta probably would've gotten me too if Tex, Wash, and the Reds and Blues didn't stop him."

"How'd they do that?" Kyouko asked.

"Tucker stabbed him in the chest with his Energy Sword while Sarge, Griff, and Simmons tied him to a car, and then sent that car off a cliff into a below-freezing temperature ocean." Church said. "He drowned, and most of the AI fragments I knew were destroyed earlier by a Micro-EMP that we set off."

"Problem was, the same guy that pardoned the Reds and Blues for taking down Project Freelancer, one Malcom Hargrove, somehow recovered his armor." Church continued. "And while we were trying to stop him from basically taking over an entire planet, he kept the armor like a trohpy. Which was also related to how I died.."

"When we were trapped by Hargove's forces, we geared up with whatever we could find in his trophy room on his ship. And somehow, Tucker managed to fit into the Meta's old armor. I couldn't power or run it as Epsilon...but I could if I further fragmented myself and erased my memories. I sent my last words of wisdom to the Reds and Blues via the Delta Fragment's record function...before I died. Then I woke up in ALO. You know the rest."

"I see." Shouzou said. "Do you have any regrets, Church?"

"Too many." Church replied. "But I'm alive, and now I'm here."

Then, Shouzou hit the brakes at the sight of the Tokyo Police cordoning off an area near the Imperial Park. That wasn't what made Shouzou stop, however.

It was the massive blue orb that was arcing electricity and raw energy in the middle of the cordoned area that made him stop.

"What is that?" Asuna asked.

"Oh no." Church groaned, causing everyone to look at him. "That's a slipspace rupture. The UNSC uses them for faster than light travel, but...it's emitting readings I don't understand…I need a closer look."

As Kazuto and Asuna got out while Kyouko and Shouzou stayed back, Church began to scan the rupture from behind the police barricade and the crowd of onlookers.

"Why's it here?" Asuna asked.

"I don't know." Church said. "But it's a slipspace rupture, all right. However, those readings are...temporal distortions, cracks in time itself."

Then, Church flinched.

"What now?" Kazuto asked.

"I'm getting a radio signal." Church said. "And it's coming right at us."

Then, the rupture fully opened...and expelled eight human-shaped figures wearing various-shaded Red and Blue sci-fi armor. As Churchthrew his holographic sniper away, he screamed in pure, unbridled frustration.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

Then, the heads of all eight figures immediately snapped to focus on Church. As Asuna came forward, Chuch held up his hand.

"Asuna, I have one chance at this, so I'm going to do this right."

Church let out a sigh as he looked at his friends, the Reds and Blues, before speaking three words.

"Miss me, assholes?"

There was silence from everyone, including the onlookers. Then, a loud cry.

"YOU SONUVABITCH!"

Then, one of the figures, currently wearing teal armor, jumped forward with his hands out, landing facedown on the pavement.

Then, there was another cry of delight.

"YAY!"

Then, another one of the figures, with a different-style helmet, did the exact same thing. As the rest of the Reds and Blues approached while Tucker and Caboose got up, Church turned to Asuna and Kazuto.

"You know...I should've seen that one coming."


	5. Chapter 4 - Reunion

There was silence from both groups as Caboose and Tucker got to their feet, while the other members of the Reds and Blues approached Church's hologram. A continued stare of disbelief went from both sides to the other.

And then, the moment was interrupted by none other than an estatic Caboose.

"CHURCH!"

"Hello, Caboose…" Church said in greeting.

"CHURCH!"

"it's nice to see you…" Church continued.

"CHURCH IS ALIVE!"

"Damn it!" Church groaned. "Caboose, I know you're happy to see me, but can you PLEASE for the love of God,calm down!?"

"BUT I'M SO HAPPY!" Caboose yelled as if he'd never beed more glad in his life. "YOU'RE ALIVE! IT WORKED!"

"Umm...what worked?" Church asked.

"That's a long story." Carolina said, coming forward. "Hey there, Epsilon."

"'Sup." Church replied. "You doing okay, Carolina?"

"As I'll ever be." the former Freelancer replied. "Who are your friends?"

Carolina's visor turned to Asuna and Kazuto, whose astounded expressions supportted their general mood of complete shock and disbelief.

"Oh, right." Church rubbed the back of his holographic head awkwardly. "This is Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki. I've sort of been chilling with them for about five months...also a really long story on my part."

"Anyway, Asuna, Kazuto, these are my friends, the completely idiotic and somehow heroic Sim-Troopers of Blood Gulch, the Reds and Blues. Starting from the Reds…"

"We have Grif in yellow, Simmons in maroon, Sarge in red, Donut in pink…"

"Lightish Red!" Donut interjected, to Asuna and Kazuto's confusion.

"And….where's Lopez?" Church said.

"He and Doc stayed behind." Simmons said. "Didn't know why in Lopez's case, but Doc wanted to get some actual medic training from Dr. Grey back on Chorus."

"I see." Church replied. "Anyway, the Blues are Tucker in teal, Caboose in the dark blue, and then there's Carolina and…wait, where's Wash?"

"Wash also had to stay behind." Carolina replied. "He got...injured pretty badly recently."

"How bad are we talking here?" Church asked.

"Shot in the head bad." Caboose said, a little downcast.

"Oh." Church said. "How'd Wash get shot in the head?"

"We'll tell you later." Carolina said as she looked at Church. "But we should go somewhere more private. I think those are news vans coming up."

True to the Freelancer's word, several Tokyo-based news vans were driving up. Asuna and Kazuto headed back to the Yuuki's car, while the Reds and Blues prepared an alternate method of transportation for themselves.

=RVB=

It wasn't long after the Yuukis and Kazuto reached the Yuuki's expansive house that the Reds and Blues arrived via one of Carolina's spare teleporter grenades. As they all managed to fit into the Yuuki's family room, Church cleared his throat.

"So, what've I missed?"

"Lots of bullshit." Grif moaned. "I mean, I thought our quiet retirement would be just that, a quiet retirement, but no. Our evil dopplegangers just had to show up."

"Evil dopplegangers?" Church sounded surprised.

"A group of Sim troopers who were pissed at the UNSC started making trouble for them. And by trouble, I mean stealing, hijacking, and robbing." Carolina said. "That's also around the time all the remaining Freelancers vanished and were later killed by those same Sim troopers."

"We first got wind of that from some reporters who were searching for us." Simmons added. "And then they faked a message from Church asking for help so they could lure us to them."

"And then things went from bad to worse." Donut added. "I mean, these guys were going to blow up Earth using this really strange machine. Luckily Locus and VIC were able to help us out and we managed to save the day and the planet."

"Again." Sarge piped up.

"Wow." Church said. "That is impressive. Really."

"You being serious?" Grif asked.

"Actually, yes." Church replied. "Now, how exactly did you find me."

"The same machine that the Sim troopers were using to blow up Earth created a portal to the past." Carolina said. "We saw you during our first days in Blood Gulch, and Caboose said goodbye before we packed up and were about to head home."

"Then, we got an idea!" Sarge chimed up. "We figured we could use the same machine to go even further back and find you for real!"

"How'd you manage to do that?" Asuna asked.

"Eh, techno-time-travel doohickey stuff." Sarge replied. "We're really not sure ourselves."

"So...what have you been up to?" Tucker asked Church, who told them about his saving Asuna and Kazuto from ALO.

"Woah." Simmons said. "This Sugou guy had issues."

"You're telling me…" Asuna whispered tersely under her breath.

"Anyway…" Church continued. "So, now that we're here for the time being, what's the plan?"

"We're not sure." Grif replied. "I mean, the device Loco made that we used to time travel's being stored at a secure area on Chorus, and it'll reactivate in about a week. We've got plenty of time. Speaking of, anyone hungry?"

"That''s all you're thinking about right now? Food?" Church groaned, but he chuckled after that. "You haven't changed at all, Grif. Still lazy and hungry as ever."

"Eat your heart out." Grif replied proudly, to which everyone responded with groans.

After managing to find enough ingredients and materials to make a sizeable lunch for everyone, Asuna and Grif started cooking while everyone else sat down at the kitchen table or the coffee table in the living room.

"You're a good cook, Grif." Asuna said as he checked the dishes on the stove for any sign of burning or overcooking.

"Thanks, Asuna." Grif replied. "You know, back on the moon we were living on after the war on Chorus, Donut managed to burn down our bases. Both of them."

"How'd he do that?" Asuna asked.

"He said it was a mishap with his "vanilla-satin scented candles", but that's not important. We lost a good amount of our food in the fire, so I started going around and eating native plants."

"That probably didn't go well, I take it?" Asuna raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the mushrooms on that planet, once you ate them, were llike crystal meth on crystal meth." Grif replied. "I had some fun spiking Simmons's couscous with them one day. Entertaining like you wouldn't believe."

"I'll take your word for it." Asuna replied, as Grif got out various spices and seasonings out of their cabinet. Soon, lunch was served, and everyone sat down. Somehow, the Reds and Blues managed to eat while they kept their helmets most of the way on, with only their mouths exposed from under their helmets.

"How do you even eat like that?" Kazuto asked.

"Don't ask." Simmons replied.

Kazuto raised an eyebrow, but he eventually shrugged and continued to eat. Then, Church gave a sigh, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"What's wrong?" Asuna asked.

"Just thinking." Church replied. "I mean, if you guys managed to come back in time to find me...could someone else do the same?"

"Like who?" Grif asked. "Or what?"

"Not sure." Church said. "But I've got a hunch we'll find out soon enough."

=RvB=

Meanwhile, in an alley a good distance from the Yuuki's house, another Slipspace rupture appeared in an abandoned alley courtyarad behind a building. As soon as it appeared, it disappeared, leaving behind a figure in white and orange armor with a globe like helmet, who carried a bladed grenade launcher.

The figure looked around for a few moments, before giving off an animalistic growl and vanishing into thin air, using an active camo module, once again on the prowl.


	6. Chapter 5 - Old Wounds and Old Friends

"Well, that was fulfilling." Grif sighed as the Reds and Blues, plus the Yuukis and Kazuto, cleared their dishes and headed outside. "I am so stuffed."

"Bow chicka bow…." Tucker then started to quip. The rest of the Reds and Blues were about to groan...then Carolina then smacked him across his helmet, sending him to the ground.

"Ow." he groaned before he got back to his feet. "Man, you have no appreciation for the classics."

"Eh, not really. You know, I actually can't remember the last time you said that, Tucker." Simmons said. "So, where to?"

"I guess we head outside, enjoy the day." Church suggested, causing every member of the Reds and Blues to look at him curiously. "What? I've been here for a few months. I've picked up a few habits. Shouldn't be too surprised."

"I'm not, somehow." Carolina said as she held out her hand to Church's hologram, allowing him to enter her armor once again. "And I do have to admit...it is a really nice day."

X

As the Reds and Blues, followed by Asuna and Kazuto, headed outside, a faint noise similar to an animalistic growl echoed ever so softly. To Asuna and Kazuto, it was unnoticeable. To the Reds and Blues, who had their sci-fi helmets, it was there.

"You guys hear that?" Sarge questioned.

"Yeah. Sounded like a growl." Grif replied. "Almost sounded familiar."

Then, the growl sounded once again, louder this time. Now Asuna and Kazuto could hear it.

"What was that?" Asuna wondered. Then, they heard something even louder coming straight at them, flying at an exceedingly fast speed.

It was a previously parked sedan, now flying straight at them.

FLYING CAR!" Grif yelped at the top of his lungs.

"EPSILON!" Carolina yelled as she activated her Speed Boost and intercepted the vehicle, pushing off of it and sending the car back towards whoever had thrown it. As she landed, the car lit on fire, and then detonated.

And out of the flames came a figure that the Reds and Blues sincerely hoped they would never have to deal with again.

The globe-like visor of The Meta gleamed in the sunlight as he swung his Brute Shot into firing position, giving off a growl of fury that sent shivers down the spines of everyone present.

"Um...what the actual flying fuck." was all Grif could say as the rest of the Reds and Blues stared at it in horror.

"Who is that?" Asuna asked in fear, Kazuto protectively wrapping her in his arms.

"It's not who, it's a what." Epsilon replied. "That's...The Meta."

"Indeed, brother."

As the Reds and Blues looked on, a small, flaming figure appeared in front of the Meta's chestplate, the hologram of an AI fragment that was also all-too familiar to the Reds and Blues.

"Sigma." Carolina murmured.

"I am surprised you remember me, Agent Carolina." Sigma replied. "I distinctly remember The Meta throwing you off a cliff that, at the most liberal of estimates, would have guaranteed your death on impact."

"I wouldn't count on just that being enough to kill me." Carolina countered, drawing her Battle Rifle. "You're supposed to be dead, Sigma!"

"Indeed we are." Sigma replied. "Though the process of my revival is still unknown, I hope to realize it soon. But as for you and the Simulation troopers…"

"Kill them. Make them suffer."

The Meta gave off a roar as it charged, Carolina surging forward to meet it as they both engaged in close quarters combat.

"Uh, what now?" Grif gaped as the rest of the Reds and Blues took cover behind another car, along with Kazuto and Asuna, who was dialing 911. "I say we run like hell away."

"We can't just leave Carolina!" Tucker retorted. "You know what the Meta did to all the other Freelancers and their AIs! She'll be torn apart!"

"So what's your plan then?" Simmons replied.

"Cover me!" Tucker replied as he leaped over the car and drew his Energy Sword. As the Reds and Blues shrugged and followed suit, Asuna and Kazuto finished their call to Tokyo

emergency services.

"Police are on the way." Asuna said, seeking shelter inside Kazuto's embrace. "I'm scared."

"I'll protect you, Asuna. I promise." Kazuto replied, tightening his hold on his partner. As they watched the Reds and Blues open fire, The Meta activated a Domed Energy Shield, deflecting their barrage before proceeding to sweep every one of the Reds and Blues to the ground.. Carolina dove backwards as The Meta then charged, the blade of his Brute Shot held high.

Carolina crossed her arms and intercepted the attack, before following up with a series of punches and kicks that sent The Meta reeling. As it stood back up, Sigma appeared once again.

"Your skills have either improved or deteriorated, Agent Carolina." Sigma said. "But I am afraid this contest is not over."

"We'll see." Carolina replied. "Have you ever heard the saying about teaching an old dog new tricks?"

"I have."

"Allow me to demonstrate why it's wrong." Carolina smirked as she tossed a Teleporter Grenade. The Meta dove to dodge it, only to look around in confusion at seeing Carolina disappear…

...and then reappear behind it and perform an axe-kick followed by an elbow strike that sent The Meta to the ground. As she stepped back to reassess the battle, The Meta stood back up and lunged, knocking Carolina down. As he prepared to kill her, bullets sparked against his armor.

As The Meta deflected the bullets with his Brute Shot, Carolina pushed it to the side and leaped backwards, only to drop her guard upon seeing who was shooting.

A man wearing brown and white armor, carrying a Battle Rifle, was steadily advancing, shooting in intervals.

"Alright, I don't know what's going on or where I am...but I do know one thing." Agent York said. "This ends now."

"I don't believe it will, Agent York." Sigma replied. "We will meet again. And under more advantageous circumstances."

Before either Freelancer could react, The Meta activated a Temporal Distortion, followed by Active Camo. As it vanished, the Distortion wore off. As the Reds and Blues got up, they froze once again as York approached Carolina.

"York?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Affirmative, Agent Carolina." said the hologram of the AIF fragment Delta, which appeared in front of York. "Hello. It is nice to see you again."

"D, can we have some privacy?" York sighed. Delta nodded and disappeared as he removed his helmet, revealing his blinded eye.

"I thought you were dead." he said quietly.

"I knew you were also." Carolina replied. "I found your journals...I guess I should get you caught up on what you've missed?"

"I'd like that." York chuckled. "Your buddies don't look very happy to see me, though."

Carolina looked to see every one of the Reds and Blues had their guns pointed at York.

"He's fine." Carolina replied.

"Umm...I can give you a lot of reasons why I don't exactly believe you right now." Tucker replied.

"What's his problem?" York asked.

"Let's just say they have a bad history with the Freelancers and let's leave it at that for now." Church replied. "Come on inside. We've got a lot to tell you."


End file.
